Traditionally, a sensory game, such as an action game or a sports game for a game device (video game device, etc.), has been popular. In such action games and the like, various changes of the situation are presented instantly (realtime) during the progress of the game in order to enhance the level of tension and realism.
For example, in an action game (such as a shooting game), characters that are enemies to each other are involved in a gunfight. The level of tension rises, including when a bullet shot by an opponent character hits a position near the own character (player character).
A game device disclosed as an example is a match-up video game device (see e.g., Patent Literature 1). This example game device uses a technique to change the bullet hitting sound depending on the distance from the hit position (aiming position) and to output wind sound when the bullet goes right by the own character.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-52243 (pages 3-10 and FIG. 3)